


Twin

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [26]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: In which Blaine doesn’t know he has a twin brother, but the twin knows about Blaine and Kurt. So he decides to flirt with him.<br/>Based on this photoset: http://ian-mickeysarchive.tumblr.com/post/32052611026</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin

Kurt looks up from his locker at the sound of someone approaching him. “Why are you dressed as if you were in a boyband?” he asks, as Blaine comes to a halt next to his locker. Except - Kurt looks him up and down quickly before his gaze settles on his face - something’s off. 

 "Just thought I’d change up my look a bit, you know," he leans in a little, "Make a statement."

"Is that so?" Kurt asks as he tries to figure out what’s going on. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say that this isn’t Blaine. He  _looks_  like Blaine, but… he carries himself differently and it’s just… something weird is going on. 

"I’ll be honest," he rolls his eyes a little and shrugs casually. "It may have been partially inspired by how much you love One Direction."

Kurt shoots him a glare. “I do not.”

"Whatever you say babe," he replies, moving in to wrap an arm around Kurt’s waist.

"Okay, seriously," Kurt says, pulling away a little. "What is going on here?"

A hurt expression crosses Blaine’s face, although it’s mixed with something… different. Laughter almost. “I just wanted to-“

"Okay," an angry voice says, storming up behind Kurt. "What the hell is going on here?" 

Kurt turns as a hand tries to grasp his. “What are yo- Blaine.” Kurt blinks at him, and then glances over at the person he’d just been talking to. “Okay, I have no idea what is happening right now, but I think I should let both of you know that I  _knew_  there was something off about you,” he says, leveling a smug look at impostor-Blaine.

Impostor-Blaine merely laughs at both of them for a moment before sticking his hand out. “I’m Everett. Blaine’s twin brother.”

"Blaine’s- what?" Kurt glances over at Blaine who’s just staring with his mouth hanging open. "What did you just say?"

The impostor, Everett, drops his hand back down after neither of them move to shake it. “You heard me correctly. And I must say, you are way hotter in real life.”

Kurt almost,  _almost_ , preens a little at this, except Blaine makes an indignant noise before stepping forward to maneuver himself so he’s between Kurt and Everett.

"I don’t have a twin brother."

"Well  _that’s_  clearly not true. Your excess use of hair gel aside, we look exactly the same.”

"I don’t- mom would have-"

"Have you ever seen Parent Trap?" Everett interrupts calmly.

"…Yes?" Blaine says uncertainly.

"It’s exactly like that, except I found you on youtube because our glee clubs are competing at Nationals, so I decided to come meet you now."

Blaine’s brow furrows in confusion for a moment. “How did you know Kurt was my boyfriend?”

"Oh come on," Everett says, pushing his shoulder lightly. "Any brother of mine would have excellent taste. Besides, I had to hunt you down on facebook to make sure I had the right information, and I think ninety percent of your photos are the two of you."

 Blaine appears too shocked to say anything, so Kurt decides to speak up. “How long are you here for?”

Everett glances over at him, and a grin spreads across his face. It’s weird seeing Blaine’s smile on someone else’s face, especially when Kurt’s still trying to work out why he could just  _tell_  right away that Everett was different than Blaine. “My school has the whole week off, so mom said I could stay here for the week.”

"My mom knew you were coming?" Blaine interrupts.

"Of course, dad wouldn’t let me fly out here without talking to her first."

"Okay, I don’t know if there’s another gas leak in the choir room or  _what_ ,” Blaine says shaking his head as though trying to clear it. “But, um, Kurt and I have study hall right now, so we usually go to the Lima Bean if you want to join us…?”

"Sure thing little brother," Everett says, slinging an arm around Blaine’s shoulders and guiding him (and Kurt) down the hall.

* * *

As Kurt is falling asleep later that night, he finally realizes why something had felt so off about Everett. It was his eyes. Sure, they were the same color as Blaine’s, and they definitely had the same captivating power that made him feel as though he was the only person there, but when Blaine looked at him, there was so much feeling. It had been there the first time Blaine looked at him, and every time since. When Everett had looked at him, there was warmth and joy, but none of the depth.


End file.
